


Don't Leave Me Behind

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Idk man I just felt like writing some angst for my stereotypical goth bf x sunshine bf boys.Warning: bad writing
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Don't Leave Me Behind

People usually assumed Kalim doesn't think that much. It could've been true; since Kalim had the privilege of not worrying about surviving or anything else for that matter. But Kalim thought. Quite a lot in fact. For whatever reason, his mind just didn't seem to focus on the right thing. Whenever Jamil tried to teach him something he just got distracted by how nice Jamil looked with his hair over his shoulders, in loose clothes, and almost relaxed. Whenever someone approached him with their problems he just thought of what Jamil would've done. In the class, he wondered if Jamil was worried he might fall asleep again. Everything he did and everywhere he went it was Jamil next to him, they were so close and Kalim never took a step back to actually look at him.

So naturally, Jamil's overblot was a huge shock to him. It's not that he never noticed a single thing, it's just that he was too happy to place them together, and he ended up hurting Jamil more.

"I'm sorry." Probably wasn't enough, but he didn't know if he could do anything else.

_************** _

"Kalim-senpai, shouldn't you go to Jamil?" Yuu said. they weren't bothered by Kalim's presence, but this was getting ridiculous. "Why don't you call _him_ senpai? And not really, I don't wanna bother him." He hesitated for a while before speaking those words. "You guys... seem to be getting closer..." See? This is what bothering. Every single time Crowley leaves stuff to Yuu they have to deal with the aftermath as well. Like how Leona seems so worried about hurting Ruggie or _THIS_! "What? Not really! We just ran into each other a few times and his sense of humor happened to be close to my friends back home. Also, it's way easier to insult someone with an ego as big as his, and my dumbasses aren't afraid of him, unlike how they're afraid of Floyd-senpai, and..." They realized they were mumbling. Kalim was giggling, at least he seemed to be in a better mood.

"Senpai, if you have something just go tell him. I already have three more ships- I mean overbloted people to deal with. You guys have been together for so long, what's the worst that can happen? You'll just get rejected and spend a year crying every night before moving on. It's not that hard! I'll cheer for you!" Easier said than done, especially for someone who's never been into a relationship, but Kalim didn't need to know that.

But Kalim did consider their words. He thought about it every day since then, just saying _"Sorry, I love you."_ and moving on. He could manage it. But what if Jamil couldn't? What if he felt the need to take his chance with Kalim for his family? Kalim would've been fine with that, being used by Jamil just for power. But he wanted Jamil to be happy with someone he loved. Someone smart and beautiful who truly understood Jamil in every way and could make him smile like the time they were children. And yet, Kalim wanted Jamil to wonder a little bit. He was never told by Kalim so did he wonder? Now that Kalim didn't hug him or burst into his room for every small thing just to spend time with him, did he wonder if Kalim had feelings?

For a lot of selfish reasons, Kalim wanted to occupy Jamil's mind for as long as possible. He was happy when Jamil got worried when he fell off of a tree. Being important does feel nice, doesn't it?

Still, "I don't think so. I don't wanna feel this way for any longer, so I just give up." He kept smiling. He wasn't used to feeling this dissatisfied and unhappy, yet he had to keep smiling. Otherwise, Jamil might... "You'll keep this a secret, right? Don't let Jamil notice. I'll be fine, so please..." Kalim forced the words out of his mouth as he clung into Yuu's shirt. They slowly hugged their cowardly senpai. "Just let me be..."

**_**********_ **

Jamil, on the other hand, was living his best life. He didn't _have_ to do anything! If he wanted to study he could do that, if he wanted to hang out with his classmates he could do that, he could even just sit on his bed and do nothing! What a wonderous thing freedom is. He also stopped seeing everyone and everything as thread, which made his friendly chats with others way more enjoyable. _~~But someone was missing.~~_ He was truly enjoying himself.

And he slept like a baby at night! He got his full 8 hours of sleep without a certain someone disturbing him because they had a nightmare and were asking if they could sleep together. No certain someone just clinging into his bed equals no uncalled-for boners at 3 am. He didn't even have to wake up early to prepare breakfast for the whole dorm They all could go suck a dick for breakfast, as fat as he cared.

The feeling in his stomach whenever he saw someone talking to Kalim was NOT jealousy, he was just used to being skeptical. And he didn't acre if Kamil intentionally avoided him, and didn't notice when Kalim came to his room in the middle of the night only to go back without coming in. Did he have a nightmare? Was there something bothering him? Not that Jamil cared though. _'If he wants something he could just go ask his fish-demon friends.'_ Nope, not jealous.

Someday, a long time ago, Jamil wanted to make someone happy. Wanted to take their hand and show the world to them and watch them smile. He remembers his actual reason for wanting freedom. He wanted to approach Kalim as an equal and then maybe... they could've been more than whatever Kalim wished them to be. That _~~dream~~ _thought was lost throughout the years, and Jamil regrets ever hoping for anything. Not now that Kalim seemed so distant.


End file.
